Thieves Don't Hug!
by PrincessAmi13
Summary: "Am…am I in trouble or something?" I said nervously."No, no It's just Ike was watching you and he was thinking you could train under me for a while." I turned away, "I don't need your help! Thieves work alone!" I stated looking mad.


Author's Note- Well I finally got this one done. T.T I wish they had more of a relationship through out the game so I have more to work with! But still nonetheless it was fun to write!

This is a request for GamberDragon.

This is SothexVolke.

This is Yaoi.

This takes place sometime during Path of Radiance

This also takes place when all the teams meet up at the Tower of Guidance.

*DISCLAIMER*- I own nothing but the story itself. But if i did there would be yaoi like this one.

* * *

Thieves Don't Hug!

I was just a kid part of Commander Ike's small band of Mercenaries. And we had two thieves.

Volke. He had much more experience then I did so Ike chose him more.

"But Ike I can fight too!" I yelled. I wanted Ike to be proud of me not that show off!

"No if you get hit your down for the count! Volke actually lasts longer then you in battle." Ike didn't budge I didn't really expect him to either.

"Damn Ike." I grumbled storming off. I was mostly quiet but if I lost my temper. Well, watch out if you even can.

"Move!" I slammed into someone leaving me on the floor. "That's why the commander doesn't let kids play on the battle field." I looked up and it was Volke, of coarse right? Out of everyone in the camp I run into Volke? Ashera must hate me.

Still on the ground I looked up at my now rival. He defiantly fit the part as assassin. I felt a blush coming on after I was looking at him for so long.

He walked away snapping me back to reality. I shook my head. "He is my rival not more not less." I stood up and brushed myself off.

Ike had taken all his more favored Units to the battle field got stuck with. Well, whatever was needed. It sucked!

I heard a loud voice coming from the other side of camp. It was that little twig snapper! "Sothe!" He called out my name running over to me. "So the commander didn't pick you either! You'll get there one day" He hugged me.

"Tormod! I told you thieves don't hug!" He let go and let out a sigh, "Fine Sothe die alone in your own meanness." He crossed his arms making a pouting face. I stared at him awkwardly. "What? Leave now." I stated and he looked like the little fire mage was going to cry and ran off…crybaby.

"That's the life of a thief…" I sighed and finished the extra work around camp.

Volke along with the rest of Ike's unit. Unharmed as always. Showoff…

I kinda felt excited more then I did jealous this time around. I'm going to train my heart out! Ike will pick me over Volke! I ran off leaving the extra work for other units.

By the time I was finished it was nearing midnight. That's when I got an evil idea.

I snuck it behind Volke's tent. "I wonder what he has in there? Maybe secret thief stuff!" I got excited and snuck in. Uh oh….he was already in the tent…busted.

He was talking with Ike when our commander turned, "Sothe what are you doing? Kids are supposed to be in bed hours ago!" Ike looked angered and I scampered off.

Maybe I should check next time. (anime sweatdrop)

"Hah! Even though I was caught I know I defiantly got better!" I raised my fist at my accomplishment.

The next morning I got dressed and grabbed my best knives rushing over to the commander. "Ike please put me in today!" I grabbed his leg tightly.

"I thought thieves didn't hug!" Tormod whined. I stood up quickly, "I…I wasn't hugging the commander! I was-" I got quiet. Dang it, Tormod. "Yea you can Sothe. The enemies are easy so I'm taking Tormod and some of the other units with little battle experience."

I wanted to jump up and down happily but Tormod was there. So everything fell dead.

Hours later we arrived to the battle field there was enemies three times our numbers. They looked weak though.

I had made the first attack and killed my opponent swiftly and Tormod had gotten the enemy that almost impaled me from behind. He stood there smiling at me. What? He wanted me to thank him or something? Psh! No way that's the life a thief!

Ike made a smirk. Was he watching me! Was I in? That's when I fought harder and faster.

I was ecstatic! I killed nearly every enemy!…..that Tormod didn't get…

We arrived back in camp and Tormod was called off somewhere. Hopefully reprehended! He was stealing my kills! Err I can never get the chance to show off to the commander at this rate! The war will be over and I still wont have any battle experience!

Tormod had tackled me to the ground. "Tormod get off!" he jumped up hugging me. "Sothe guess what!" he more stated then questioned. "I got classed up my new title is…" making a dramatic pose, "Arch Sage!" I looked annoyed I really didn't want to hear it. Still, he hugged me tightly. "Tormod thieves don't hug!" I yelled shoving him away.

I know that was horrible. But I couldn't think of congratulating him! It felt so horrible! I felt so enraged I-

* * *

"Volke? " I asked why was he in my tent? He turned around, "Hey Sothe commander asked me to tell you a few things." My heart almost stopped, "Am…am I in trouble or something?" I said nervously.

"No, no It's just Ike was watching you and he was thinking you could train under me for a while." I turned away, "I don't need your help! Thieves work alone!" I stated looking mad.

"Thieves also aren't kids." He stated and I turned around. "W-what do you mean!" I cried out protesting. "I'm not saying you aren't I'm saying you can't. Not when your only a child."

I stood there not buying it. "Some skills that makes you an assassin you just can't learn. That's the strongest you going to get at the moment." He stated ready to walk out. "Then why did you offer to train me?"

"That would be 50,000" I looked confused, "To get my answer. Give me 50,000 and I'll tell you." And I looked at him weird, "Were you even told by Ike to talk to me or did you do this on your own?" I gave a hard stare. "That's one million gold."

"Volke! I don't have that money!" I whined and he shrugged and walked out.

I stood there alone then stared down at my hands, "So this?…this is the strongest I'm going to get?"

* * *

I am older now. The Mad Kings War was years ago. I'm an assassin now. A REAL assassin.

Everyone was split into teams and almost at the Tower Of Guidance I grew worried. Was this something Ike wasn't going to pick me for again.

No this time is different! Volke isn't here I'm a sure fire win!

As the clearing grew larger we started to see the other teams in the distance. Except the Hawk Army had a new addition, my rival, Volke.

I clenched my fist, "Damn it!" I yelled. "Sothe did you forget something! Are you hurt?" My friend, Micaiah, had looked up at me. She was overly protective it kinda annoyed me. I had told her no. I dug into my personal items and grabbed a bag. A huge bag.

And walked ahead and straight up to who else? "Volke!" I called and I stopped before him. "Sothe?" He looked a bit surprised and I nodded.

"Y-yea." I stuttered a bit. I guess ever since he had that talk with me four years ago I wanted to be like him. And well I guess I grew fond of him. Maybe 'fond of' is a little to lightly term for my feelings.

"How many questions will this get me?" I handed him the bag full of hundreds of white gems. "2 questions." He stated. "T-two! You know how many people I have stolen from! I stole from almost every guy I seen since the day you told me I couldn't get stronger!" I was furious!

"Fine. 3. You get 3 questions." Looking at him with an angered expression, "Wow you a very generous man." I said sarcastically. We had stood behind the set up tents. Information was expensive and I wasn't going to let anyone get it for free.

"First, what are you doing here?" "Elincia hired me." I nodded, "Second, will you train me once this is done? I want to be a great assassin like you are. And I cant do it alone."

"Yes." Was his blank statement I let out a sigh, "Ok, last one. How….how do you feel about me?….Am I good enough to be called your rival? Your friend? Am I a pest?"

"That was four questions" he turned to walk away but grabbed him by his scarf, "Volke you know what I mean!" He turned around, "Repeat this to no one" He placed the strongest of knives, the baselard, to my neck. "I love you Sothe. I really do." My heart beat so fast I almost passed out. H-he…he loved me back?

"Why?" I had asked and he turned around, " Out of money out of questions." I pulled him by his scarf yet again holding him this time. "Volke please!" I begged. "Your still acting like a kid." He pulled away. So I hugged him and he looked down at me.

"I thought you were the one that said thieves don't hug?" he stated and I looked back up. "That's before I knew you liked me back!" I hugged him tightly I wasn't going to let him go till I knew.

"Fine kid." He struggled to get me off but I didn't budge. "Because, I am a thief." He sighed.

"We hid in shadows forgotten and unknown. I became a thief because everyone had hated me. I wanted to disappear and fade away. I became an assassin for that reason. You…you seen me and kept pushing to beat me. To be better. I never thought through my years I was even called good, better yet be someone's rival in their goal." He looked away.

"That's why I love you Sothe cause you see me even when I think I'm invisible." I looked up at him. It looked like it was hard for him to explain it all. "I never thought you were a bad assassin." I smiled "Thanks Volke." I let go of him standing there.

"Your still going to work off that extra question." I looked nervous. "How?" I asked. "Like this." he pulled down his mask and pressed his lips to mine. It felt so nice I started to kiss back I felt him smirk and he pulled me really close making the kiss even deeper.

That's when our tongues had met. This was heaven. I hope that question was worth a lot of gold.

* * *

Author's Note- Well it seems pretty good. Considering I didn't have much to work with. (like support, in game relationship, ect.) Also this was my first SothexVolke fic so don't flame me. I tried my best I hope you enjoyed it. No flames but constructive criticism is fine. Please tell me! how will I know if anybody REALLY likes these or accidentally clicks on this!

So now that you read request a paring! :D

The reason I ask for so many requests is cause I'm lazy writing for myself but for someone else I don't like to keep people waiting (I sound like Sasori-danna) so I hurry it up and write it within the week.

Im always bored so I'm always looking for something to do...er...write?

Anyways, I hope you like it Gamberdragon! x3


End file.
